


From the Beginning

by onedirection5



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirection5/pseuds/onedirection5
Summary: Harry and Louis met when they were young and have been friends ever since, but is there something else going on between them. Find out in "From the Beginning." I also have this book on my wattpad account if you rather read it on there.





	1. We Were in Kindergarten

Harry’s POV:

(6 Year old Harry)  
Today is my first day of kindergarten and I couldn’t be more excited! I get to finally get out of the house and meet kids my age and play with them it’s going to be so much fun, I can’t wait. 

“Harry it’s time to go to your first day of school.” My mum yelled sweetly up the stairs to me as I was finishing with my hair. Not that I do much with it. I kind of just push it back and forth until it looks good.

“Okay mummy, I’m coming.” I say excitedly as I run downstairs meeting her at the bottom with a huge hug. 

In a matter of a few minutes I was getting buckled into my carseat and heading to the start of my life.

“Well, we are here, shall we go.” My mum says as she unbuckled my seatbelt.

“Wait, I’m scared what if no one like me, what if they think I’m weird and no one wants to be my friend.” I say starting to cry. 

“Oh no baby you are the funniest and cutest lad everyone will like you, don’t worry.” My mum exclaims while pinching my cheeks and tickling me in order to cheer me up. “They would be crazy not to like you. Now come on we don’t want to be late on your first day.”

I took my mum’s hand and skipped into the gate getting my confidence back since my mum told me that people will want to be my friend and I always believe what my mum says.

Shortly after taking me to my new class and talking to my teacher Mrs. Marshall my mum asked for one last hug and left. I was sad to see her go, but also so excited to meet all the other kids.

“Hi, I’m Niall Horan.” A boy said excitedly putting out his hand. Maybe finding friends is going to be way easier than I thought, thank goodness.

“I’m Harry! It’s nice to meet you.” I said shaking his hand with a smile. 

“Harry Hark? Harry Jones? Harry Toity?” The blonde haired boy said laughing.

“No, Harry Styles.” I said with a giggle and before we knew it we were both laughing our bums off. 

“Okay settle down boys it’s time to start class, how about you guys find your name tags where you seat is.” Our new teacher said sweetly. 

Niall and I quickly stopped laughing to go find our seats. I was so sad to find out that Niall and I were all the way across the room from each other. My first friend that I was able to talk and laugh with was already taken away from me and it’s only the first day. When I sat down there was a table with three other students next to me. 

“Hi guys, I’m Harry Styles!” I greeted excitedly to my new table mates.

“Hi Harry, I’m Julia Bartman.” A pretty girl with blonde hair said with a smile.

“Louis.” The boy sitting next to me mumbled so quietly that I could hardly even hear him.

I was about to say something else when the teacher started talking about the rules of the classroom, but I didn’t really pay attention because I was interested in this Louis boy. Don’t get me wrong, I just want to be his friend. He has the prettiest blue eyes the color of the ocean, brown feathered hair, and he looked to be kind of mysterious. 

After a lot of boring things it was finally recess which meant getting more friends (hopefully) and to try to talk to Louis. 

“Come on, let's go play on the swings.” Niall told me pulling me outside the classroom with a huge smile.

Niall and I played on the swings for almost the whole recess, so I forgot to try to make new friends, but that’s okay because we were having a lot of fun. But, then I noticed a boy just walking by himself he just looked so sad.

“Hey, Niall we should ask that boy if he wants to play with us.” I say pointing to the lonely looking boy.

Of course Niall was up to it so we ran over to the little boy realizing that it was Louis. 

“Hey, do you want to come play with us on the swings?” I ask pointing over to the swings making us all turn to see that the swings that were just occupied by Niall and I were now filled with other happy kids laughing. 

“NOOOOO, they took our swings.” Niall yelled out in frustration.

“It’s okay Niall we can play somewhere else and make it a lot of fun.” I reasoned trying to make light of the situation. “So, do you want to play with us?” I say looking back over at the blue eyed boy.  
But, by then it was too late to play because the bell rang which meant that we had to go line up and wait for our teacher to take us back to class. 

Two weeks have passed and I still didn’t get to talk to Louis much, he seemed pretty shy and when he did talk you could hardly hear him. But, I don’t care I just want to get to know him because there is just something about him, but hey I am only six so I don’t even know.  
“Okay class today we will be doing our first reading project so we are going to go to the library to get picture books. Also, there should be two of each because you will be having partners.” Mrs. Marshall said excitedly.  
I love to read so this is going to be fun. I think to myself while smiling.  
“Niall, do you want to be my partner?” I ask my best mate while we were walking to the library with the rest of the class.  
“Actually Liam already asked me, I’m sorry.” He said with a face of guilt.  
Liam Payne, he sat at the same table as Niall and yes he is a nice lad, but he takes Niall away all of the time, now he is taking him to be his partner not fair.  
“That’s okay I can cand find a new partner, like Louis he would be a great partner.” I think to myself as I make my way towards the blue eyed lad. “Ummm hi, do you maybe want to be a partner?” Louis asks me before I could ask him.  
“Sure, let’s go find a book.” I said excitedly taking his hand and going into the picture book section of the library.  
After a lot of looking we finally agreed on a book called “Goodnight Moon.” AN:(This was one of my favorite books as a kid, what was yours?)  
“Okay class let’s go back to the room now.” The teacher said after everyone had checked out their books’ for the project.  
When we got back to class she explained that we will read our books and then each of us will draw a picture that we believe goes with the story.  
“I umm… don’t really know how to ummm... read.” Louis said red coming over his cheeks. It was kind of cute, wait why do I think that?  
“Well, my mummy taught me, so I can read it to you.” I said solving the problem and beginning to read the story.  
“In the great green room  
there was a telephone  
and a red balloon  
and a picture of-  
the cow jumping over the moon  
And there were three little bears sitting on chairs  
And two little kittens ...” And so on with the rest of the story.  
After I finished reading we both drew our pictures Louis’ looking amazing I think he could be an artist.  
“Wow, you are really amazing at drawing.” I proclaim my mouth falling open in awe. Louis; cheeks turned red again and it was followed with a small “thanks.”  
Since then we have been inseparable, he is my best mate yes Niall is still my friend, but sometimes he goes off with Liam, so it is nice to always have Louis.


	2. Summer is Ours

Harry’s POV (Second Grade)

Louis and I have been best friends for like two years now and it has been great. Now it is officially summer which means sleepovers almost every night. Our mums are also best friends so we get to play together all the time. 

“Come on, let's go swimming.” Louis says excitedly taking off his shirt and jumping into the pool I have in my backyard.

It’s so nice the closer Louis and I got, the less shy he has got so he is not shy around me at all.

“Watch out I’m coming in!” I yell laughing while jumping not even bothering to take off my shirt.

“Oh come on I took my shirt off, why didn’t you, now I feel weird?” Louis said in between going under the water.

Yes he is a little sensitive when it comes to… well everything, but it’s okay, I think that it is so cute…. I mean in like a friendship… like he is my lad and yeah let’s just move on…

“I’m sorry I didn’t think about it.” I said after getting passed my thoughts, but in reality I just don’t like being exposed to others, even my best mate. I just feel so scrawny and I don’t want or need people to see that.

“I will take care of it.” Louis says laughing as he slowly takes off my shirt and throws it over on the cement by the pool. “See you look great, no need to hide that!” Louis says while smiling cheekily staring at my chest causing my cheeks to heat up.

“Yeah, whatever let’s just play.” I say while swimming to try and get the attention off my naked chest and stomach.

We played Marco Polo, mermen, and water basketball. it was a lot of fun.

\----

“Boys, I think it’s time to get out and get ready for bed.” My mum said after watching us play in the pool for about two hours or so.

We got out, put on our pj’s , and then went to my gameroom, where my mum had made up popcorn and a movie ready to go.

“I made up the bed, so if you guys need anything just call me over.” My mum said leaving the room after shutting the door.

We enjoyed the movie and slept soundly together in the bed that my mum had made up for us it was a lot of fun.

\------

The next morning Louis had to leave early to visit his dad for a few days. This meant that I’m just here being bored to death being a couch potato.

As I was complaining in my head about being bored my mom came into the room smiling, “Do you want to make some cakes with me?”

“Yeah, can we make chocolate, I love that?”nI ask excitedly because I love to bake and I even might want to be a baker when I grow up.

For the next hour, my mum and I were busy making yummy chocolate cakes and I was telling her how excited I was that it was summer and I can’t wait to spend a lot of time with Louis.

\------  
Once the cake was finished baking and it sat out for five minutes, because we couldn’t wait for the whole ten minutes, we put chocolate frosting on them making the cakes look and smell very yummy!! Let me tell you they were very delicious. I just love baking with my mum and eating the cakes so much! 

Louis’ POV

I have been spending a few days with my dad and it has been pretty fun. We have played baseball, soccer, UK, and just been talking and catching up because I don’t get to see him very often. I love hanging out with him when I can, but I’m ready to go home to my mum and I want to see Harry because I miss them loads. 

“Well, I’m sad to say that it is time to leave my flat and go back to your mum’s buddy.” My father said patting me on the back. He looked very sad and I hate when people are sad, so I ended up being sad.

We got into the car and headed back to mum’s. The whole car ride was very silent, well it always is on the days that I go back. I don’t know why he can’t just get back with my mum so we could all be a happy family again.

“Bye, I love you come back anytime.” My dad said waving as got out of the car heading to the front door when I turned to wave he was already gone. I can’t say I understand why he should have stayed to make sure I got in safely but he didn't like she never does because he's always so busy which is why I know the statement that I can come over anytime if false and I probably won't see him for a long time. 

“Hey Loubear did you have fun with your dad?” My mum asked excitedly as she opened the door. 

“Yeah, but can I go to Harry's I really miss him?”I asked hugging her. 

“Actually you can't because he is here to play.” she said pulling away pointing to the little curly lad sitting on the couch with the biggest cheekiest grin.

I ran to him and we shared a big long hug. I know that I was only gone for like 4 days, but it felt like forever without my best friend.

“Let's go play in my room.” I yell excitedly pulling him up the stairs to my bedroom. We played for hours with my Star Wars action figures, video games, and then we just talked and laughed. I feel like I can tell Harry anything it makes me feel so good. I love having him as my best friend.

After awhile we started to get tired so we decided to get into my bed to calm down. “So, are you going to be with your mum for the rest of the summer Lou?” Harry asked before I fell asleep.

“I think so, but I am not totally sure my dad is always pretty busy which means he won’t have a lot of time for me to come over so I bet I will. Which means we will get to hang out a lot so that will be a lot of fun!” I replied excited to get to hang out with my friend but sad that I won’t be seeing my father much.

Before we knew it we were cuddled together with my back to Harry’s chest, like we would whenever we spent the night together, trying to sleep, I don't know if it was planned for him to sleepover, but I don't care if it was so much fun!


	3. Girl in Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:(There is about a four year time jump between the last chapter and this chapter, but just know that Louis and Harry have been becoming even closer and are the best of friends now and you will see that through this chapter and the chapters to come.)

Harry’s POV (Sixth Grade)

“Hey, Harry I need to tell you something… I think I like Eleanor.” My best mate told me as we were eating lunch in the same place we do every single day. Who is Eleanor? Let’s just say that she is one of the prettiest girls at our school. Well, that’s what the boys say, but I don’t really think that. 

Anyways I don’t why, but Louis saying that he likes her gave me a big pang in my stomach and jealousy started to come over me, it's not like I like Eleanor something.  
“Harry did you hear me?” Louis asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

“ Oh sorry, that's cool are you going to ask her out or something.” I replied, trying to sound supportive and not to show my jealousy.

“ Well I don't know, I mean she's really pretty and her smile is so……” But, he wasn’t able to finish his sentence because I cut him off.

“Why don't you marry her then. I said probably way too harshly, I just hated it when Louis talked about girls.

“ Gosh, what's wrong with you? whatever I'm going to go ask her out with no help from you.” Louis said angrily pushing past me to go find Eleanor.

This was my fear, my biggest fear. The fear that I've had for awhile now, girls coming in between our friendship. I absolutely can't take it.

Not even a second of sitting and pouting alone I hear someone coming towards the lunch table, “Hey, mate why are you sitting here all alone? Where is Louis” Niall asks grinning.

“ Oh I just for reasons, he's off probably with a girl not just any girl Eleanor nevermind about that do you want to sit?” I reply annoyed but excited to see my other mate Niall at the same time.

“Yeah, can Liam and Zayn come to we kind of stick together. he laughs as two boys that are a little too close sit down across send me while Niall sits next to me. Yeah, I guess I should mention that Zayn was new to our school in the fourth grade and he joined Niall and Liam’s group so now they are a threesome… okay not like that, you know what I mean.

That's how it started to be at every lunch because you guessed it Louis was in a relationship and didn't have time for me or for anyone for that matter except for his little miss perfect girlfriend. 

Louis’ POV

“Gosh, what's wrong with you? whatever I'm going to go ask her out, with no help from you!” I said pushing past Harry to go find El. I just couldn't believe how rude he was being Palma I finally like a girl and I thought he could be a good friend, but instead he got mad. Oh no I know why he doesn't want to lose me awww he is so sweet. I thought to myself so I turned around to go apologize when I see Niall, Liam, and Zayn sitting at the same table that was just at with Harry. I see how it is he already replaced me. So, instead I go back to finding Eleanor.

“Hey Eleanor can I talk to you?” I ask her while the rest of her friends are giggling and pushing her towards me. 

“Okay.” She says smiling shyly with her friends still giggling and seeming to be so interested in wta I am going to say.

“Alone.” I say because it would be awkward to ask her out with her friends standing there.

They start to move away giving El and me some space. Before I knew it we were alone and she was just staring at me and smiling. All I could think about is if I should even do this if I liked her enough to try and start a relationship with her. But, after a few seconds of thinking I hear so clearly fake cough that was directed towards me from El telling me to speak.

“Oh sorry I’m kind of nervous, but ummm… anyways I was wondering if you wanted to ummm… well you know…?” I try asking her out, but I am a mess.

“Louis Tomlinson are you asking me out?” Eleanor says excitedly. I reply with a nod. “Well, then yes I thought you would never ask!!!”

For the next few weeks El and I were inseparable. Which I didn’t really like if I was being honest. She wanted me to eat with her and her friends everyday at school which meant I couldn’t eat with Harry, but he did have the other lads that he replaced me with so he should be fine. But, I can’t say that I didn’t miss how things used to be eating lunch with him everyday, having sleepovers ever Friday, and just always being together it was so much fun. But, now that El just invited herself over every Friday it gives me no time to try and make things right with Harry. 

Harry’s POV

“Come on lad, if you are just going to be staring over there the whole time instead of talking with us you should Just go over there and talk to him.” Zayn said pulling me out of my thoughts of missing hanging out with Louis and how cute he looked over there, wait what am I saying no not cute.

“ No, he seems happy I shouldn't ruin that, and I like hanging out with you guys!” Which is true, they are really cool lads, but it's not the same without Louis.

“Just just talked to him you'll feel better I promise.” Niall said chuckling like he always does. 

“You know what I will thank you see you lads later.” I say getting up confidently. “He has to know how I feel.” But, Right as I start to walk the bell rang telling us to get to class. 

“Darn it!” I yell annoyed with the stupid timing of the bell.

“Aren't you in his next class mate, how about you talk to him then?” Liam suggests throwing away his trash putting his arm around Zayn heading to their next class.

“Wow, they are so cute.” Niall said laughing as he walked to his next class leaving me alone not wanting to go to history, with the one and only Louis Tomlinson.

3rd Person POV

“Good afternoon class, today we are going to be moving seats for the second quarter, so find your new seats please they are presented on the board thank you.” My teacher said grumply.

Harry hates when they change seats because once he finally gets used to his partners tickets change to new people he has to get used to all over again.

“Hi Harry, yay we are next to each other just like in kindergarten” Harry's friend Julia says while sitting next to him.

“ Great, someone I know and don't have to get used to!” Harry says laughing. but, in the middle of his laughter Louis sat across from him. This made it perfect for Harry to be able to talk to him because he misses him as a friend, even if it didn’t get resolved this would be so awkward.


	4. Not Just Us

Harry’s POV  
“You guys have the whole period to get to know your new table mates because they will be your partners for the quarter obviously.” My teacher said clapping her hands together.

This is the time, I need to talk to Louis it has to be done this can't go on any longer. “Hey Louis, umm so how are you and Eleanor?” I said trying to get the conversation started. 

“ We are doing great. She is so sweet I really like her. Louis replied kind of confused on why Harry was asking him about it when he was so rude before.

“That’s good… I’m sorry about Getting mad that day I guess I just didn't want her to take you away like she did.” I said apologetically.

“I’m sorry too, I miss hanging out with you because you are my best friend. Don't worry about her, yes I guess she's been taking up my time but that's only because you were off with your “other friends” or else I would definitely make time for you I want to make time for you, you know you're special to me.” Louis said with a big smile. Of course I had to blush after hearing the last part I love when Louis calls me special well that I’m special to him it just makes me so happy.

“Well… sorry to interrupt this friendship ruin or whatever this is, but we are supposed to be getting to know each other so you should all know that I am Nick Grimshaw.” A boy who seemed to be way too interested in himself said causing my happiness to be replaced with annoyance. Although he was right we are supposed to be getting to know eachother I guess.

“Hi Nick, my name is Julia! This is Harry and Louis.” Julia says cheerfully pointing to Louis and I.

For The rest of the period We talked to Nick I guess he was a pretty cool lad, he did podcasts on his YouTube channel and played soccer so that's pretty awesome. I want to play soccer, but I’m really not that good at least compared to Louis he is the best.  
“Class is dismissed see you guys tomorrow.” My teacher said as we left the room quickly.

As I was walking out in the hallway I was stopped by hand on my shoulder and with no surprise it was Louis. “Hey mate, Do you want to go see a movie on Friday or something you know maybe get back to our bro time that we used to have.” 

“Ummm... yeah that would be fun when we could stay the night at mine make a whole thing out of it.” I said then waved goodbye heading to my last class of the day.

\--------

The rest of the week went by pretty fast Louis and Eleanor sat and ate lunch with us for two days, but I can tell that Eleanor really didn't want to be there even though she would always be smiling and laughing while being nice.

Before I knew it Friday after school came which meant I got to hang out alone with Louis and it had been a while since I've gotten to do that so I was so excited.

at 5:30 I arrived at the theater waiting outside for Louis where he said we were going to meet. after a few minutes went by I finally saw his mum's car pull up and he got out. smiling I went over to haken but that is when people the back door opens to reveal Eleanor. how do you say here, I thought it was going to just be the two of us now I'm just going to be a third wheel. I thought to myself try not to let the tears that were trying to get through my eyes spill out.

“Hey mate it's all right I bought Alright she just really insisted on coming?” Louis said with a smile towards Eleanor before he looked at me with this face that showed he was sorry.

“Yeah, it's fine more the merrier right.” I said trying to plaster on a fake smile and an excited tone in my voice.

We got our tickets, popcorn, and two sodas, that's right we didn't need three because Eleanor and Louis were sharing which made me want to barf if I do add, then we went to find seats. Thank goodness Lois. In the middle so we can laugh at all stupid things in the movie and just be next to each other like I wanted. ha I was so wrong no Louis didn't even acknowledge my presence throughout the whole movie instead he was making out with what time. I mean what the heck we are in sixth grade, why are they doing that. I've never even text me one and my best friend is making out with someone I just needed to get out of there but hygienist I stayed and tried to enjoy the movie which was hard with all that “noise” I was hearing if you know what I mean.

Finally the movie was over, but the two lovebirds didn't notice so after a lot of nudging but no response I yelled out “LEWIS THE MOVIE’S OVER” which made him look over at me and embarrassment even though there was no one else in the theater because they had all gotten out when the movie was actually over. After realizing that the three of us got up heading towards the lobby of the theater.

“That was a great movie.” Louis said taking Alice hand laughing as she left too.

“Yeah it was but I'm really the only one that knows because I was the one paying attention unlike you guys.” I say rolling my eyes as I'm throwing the trash away.

“Gosh, Harold chill we were just having some fun.” El said laughing into louis’ shoulder as we got to my mum’s car.

“I’m guessing you're taking you guys to El's house.” I say opening the car door for the two.

“No silly, we are dropping El because you said I could spend the night remember?” Louis said getting in the car.

“Oh, I see we added one to the party.” My mum said sweetly referring to Eleanor.

“Yeah, Mrs. Anne this is El can you please take her home.” Louis said introducing the two.


	5. Just For Practice

Harry’s POV

Once El was dropped off we went back to my house and Louis and I went up to my room.

“So I'm sorry about the Eleanor thing she just likes to always be with me.” Louis said looking through his bag.

“It’s fine I just wish I I would have known then I would have invited the other lads.”

“Well, now it's just us So it's all good now!” Louis says slipping off his shirt and pants.

I couldn’t t help but look at his gorgeous tan chest and his nice legs. He looks so hot. What am I thinking he's my best friend no no no none of this weird thinking I need to stop now.

“Like what you see there mate?” Louis said laughing causing me to get all red and turn the other way. “Hazza, I’m just kidding.” Louis said grasping me into a big hug, pulling me into the bed. 

We cuddled and talked for awhile like we have always done in the past, but I was done with the small talk there was something on my mind that I needed out which was him and Eleanor, “So you and El kiss?” I asked even though it was apparent since they were making out at the movies.

“Yeah, she kissed me last week and we just have ever since.” He said shifting slightly.

“How does it feel?” I asked curiously.

“Well, I don’t know she always has lip gloss on so like I’m sucking on cherries.” He said laughing pulling me closer to him.

“I’m behind… I want to kiss someone.” I said sadly secretly wanting someone to be Louis, but not him at the same time because he is my best friend. Although it would be nice to just kiss him, makeout with him, and cuddle with him forever in a platonic way of course because he is a boy and I’m not gay of course.

“Your time will come, I mean you are hot. I’m sure many girls like you and want to kiss you on those beautiful lips of yours ” Louis said causing me to feel an amazing feeling. Did he just call me hot and my lips beautiful? 

“But, for now you can practice on my cheek if you want to Hazza.” Louis said looking into my eyes.

What? He wants me to practice on his cheek oh my gosh. Why am I so scared and excited to kiss my best lad on the cheek?

He then put his cheek out for me. I lowered my head down and pressed my lips to his soft beautiful skin and started kissing it. This might sound weird, but it tasted so good making me to want to continue to keep kissing his cheek over and over pretty much making out, but without getting anything in return, sadly. 

Eventually we both fell asleep, but I will never forget kissing Louis’ soft amazing beautiful cheeks.


End file.
